Samael of Paradis
by Yuma Drez
Summary: Eva Unit 1 warns of the next angel. Said angel is an enigma, causing Evangelions to come into contact with the soldiers of Paradis.


_Alright so,_

_Hey guys, it's been a long ass time hasn't it?_

_**Gendo:** Took you long enough_

_**Shinji:** Do you have any idea how many times I've run away?_

_Yeah yeah whatever, school sucks and cause of that I've struggled to write anything. I'm year 12 now and ready to get the hell out of high school._

_Anyway, I've renamed myself and changed my icon (cause omfg I was goddamn edgy...and it hurts now to look at that crap)_

_**Videl:** Are the romcoms about me and Gohan ever gonna get updated?_

_(For those wondering about both Gohan and Videl: Pleasure and Torture (AAAAAAAAHHHH THE CRINGE IT HURTS) and Life as a Teenage Demi-Saiyan) I will get around to updating them...eventually. For now I just wanted to put down the foundations of another story I've had in my mind for a while now_

_**Black Angel Side** (CRIIIIIIIIINGE)**:** Can I get renamed already?_

_You're Yuma now. Go away. Please._

_**Yuma:** Shit that works I guess_

_Alright, now that I'm done being an idiot, on with the story!_

* * *

**IMPORTANT CONTEXT INFO: In this AU, instead of Arael being the 15th Angel, I made an (sorta?) OC angel, based on the (Archangel? Demon? Idk it's kinda unclear to me) Samael. Also, this takes place not long after he is entered into the hospital after he gets reformed into a human state. Also, Asuka doesn't go into her depression state and have her sync ratio decrease.**

**In AOT, it takes place after the events of dethroning the false king, and after Historia's coronation, but before the Shiganshina arc.**

* * *

**Language Context: While I am studying Japanese (at school, under a proper teacher, not some Rosetta Stone bs) and am well aware of how the Japanese refer to each other using family names, I will NOT use Japanese suffixes, and because of that I will not use family names, but rather I will use given names. This just makes it easier for English users to understand, and doesn't alienate people who only watch English dubs.  
**

* * *

_**Samael of Paradis**_

* * *

"Stupid 3rd child. What were you thinking?" Asuka spat at a barely awake Shinji, his brown eyes dilated after barely waking from his coma. "You do realise if you died we'd all be screwed, because _your_ ugly Unit-1 wouldn't let anyone or anything else pilot it."

Shinji looked over at her, her second sentence entering his fever dream brain state. "Asuka?" he asked tentatively, still unsure where he was and whether or not that interaction with his mother was real.

"Idiot" she said before storming out of the large yet bland hospital room. Shinji looked up at the white ceiling.

"Another foreign room"

* * *

Gendo looked away from the damage report charts to look at Misato and Ritsuko conversing.

"So, I heard the 3rd child has awoken" Ritsuko said, the coffee in her left hand shaking when the aforementioned child's title is spoken. Misato noticed this rather quickly, as it was not like the stoic Ritsuko to be that shaken by something.

'I can't blame her. Unit 1's instance of going berserk shook up most of us. To think that the Evas are that powerful...and to think that we were never truly in control of them. It was an absolute miracle that we were able to get Eva 1 back in its restraints. Given, even though the armour was broken, it did stop moving after a while. Did it get tired? No, that doesn't seem possible….but then why wou-'

"Misato?"

Misato looked up at Ritsuko, who seemed confused as to why she was not responding.

"Oh, sorry sorry. Just got caught in a bit of thinking. What were you saying?"

"The 3rd child...Shinji...has awoken."

"Well, that's good," Misato chirped, making a complete 180 on her previous mood. Kouzou looked past Gendo, then looked back at him, seeming to understand what Gendo was interested in.

Despite his harsh and cruel nature, Gendo actually loved his son, but hardly knew how to interact with the boy. Kouzou was constantly hinting at doing something to bond the two together, but his intents always went straight over Gendo's head. Ever since Yui's death.

Gendo pushed his glasses up.

"So, he's awaken."

* * *

Maya looked at Eva Unit 1, now completely repaired.

'Not 'repaired,' 'clothed' in 'controlling locks.' Not like they control these...creatures anyway.' Her mind started wandering back to that night, when Shinji, no, Eva Unit 1 fought the 14th angel, but she shut the thoughts out as her stomach began to turn. After all, she could not afford to throw up on the job again.

She looked into Eva Unit 1's green eye. For some reason, it reminded her of Yui Ikari, although she did not know Gendo's wife well. Before the incident

"I guess you are alive now, aren't you? Or rather, you always were."

"Just, inactive."

…

…

…

…

Maya kept looking into the green eye. Something was happening.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

…

…

…

"Don't look at me like that"

…

…

…

_Drip_

A tear dripped into the liquid below.

_Drip_

Maya then realised, Eva Unit 1 was crying.

Should the Zeruel battle not have occurred, she would have been shocked out of her own body, but at this point she was merely surprised. All of a sudden, she felt a sensation of being embraced, completely enveloped in a loving yet melancholy feeling. Images flashed inter mind, images she didn't understand.

Three walls of stone

Giant, naked yet gender less people

Humans

All of them foreign, except for one

The giants consuming the humans

Crying

Suffering

There is no human life beyond the walls, yet there is.

One of the walls were breached

Death and destruction, caused by people hidden behind giant silhouettes

The giants are Titans

They are strong, yet they are made of the air around them

Maya looked at Maya. The other Maya opened her mouth.

"Maya, my child, you must warn everyone."

"Of what?"

"Samael."

Maya was launched back out, given control over her own body again. She ran to the control centre as fast as possible.

'Eva Unit 1 spoke to me! How is that possible? I thought the Evas were soulless. Well, no, they can't be, if they were then they wouldn't react like they did. Wait, no time for this!'

She burst into the control centre, completely out of breath. Everyone turned and looked at her, questioning her sudden bursting in.

"Unit 1 conversed with me! I don't know why or how, but it was! It even cried! Check the hydraulic liquid data if you want evidence. It said that "Samael" was on it's way!"

Everyone looked at her, very confused, clearly questioning her sanity and how much force it would take to get her into a straight jacket and a mental institute.

Ritsuko then yelled at one of the people monitoring the Evangelions' status to check the hydraulic liquid for foreign substances.

In Unit 1's cage, it came up positive with glucose, urea, and sodium and potassium outside of normal amounts, confirming Maya's claims.

Gendo sat in his seat, stating, "prepare for contact with an angel," before the headquarters erupted in the screams of sirens.

"Blue signature confirmed. It's an Angel!" Shigeru exclaimed anxiously. Maya sat down hurriedly, and Misato began ordering the preparation of Evas Unit 0 and 2. Within Gendo's mind, the cogs began to move at supersonic speed. He looked down at Misato.

"Major Katsuragi. Ritsuko. Release Unit 1 from cryostasis and send it out with Units 0 and 2."

* * *

Unit 1 stood there, waiting. Shinji could almost feel the stares on him, especially after the previous battle. Off in the distance, he could see the bloody red paint job of Unit 2, and assumed that Unit 0 was further along. He looked straight ahead, and saw a very distant humanoid creature meandering it's way towards them. All of a sudden, he heard a large gasp from the members of the command centre.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

A screen came up in front of him, showing an up close view of the angel. It was naked yet gender less, very similar looking to a human, so much so that it had a fair skinned body, and looked similar to a European in facial features. However, the most striking features were it's long hair, reaching down to it's lower back, and it's red, human eyes, as well as it's muscular physique.

"Wha-What? That's the angel?"

He heard Maya pipe up, "That's what Unit 1 showed me! Although it's not exactly the same, it's too similar to be a coincidence!"

Gendo then cut in, "Yes Shinji, that is the 15th angel."

"But, it looks like a human!" Asuka exclaimed, clearly perplexed by the appearance of the angel.

All of a sudden, a low, booming voice was heard by the pilots and Nerv HQ.

"Human? I tried to shape myself to look like you children of Lilith," the Angel spoke, confirmed by the movement of it's mouth. It looked directly up at the camera near it by turning it's eyeball, "Very interesting indeed. I have no interest in returning to my sibling. However, I do intend on sending you elsewhere. What do you say again? Ah, that's it, throwing you for a loop," it said before grabbing the camera and crushing it. It then jumped high and far, splitting into 3 clones and slamming down in front of each Evangelion. Shinji made Unit 1 jump back then throw a punch at the clone in front of him. Unit 2 dropped to the floor and spin it's leg around, trying to trip over the clone in front of it, and Unit 0 attempted to jump back further. Unit 1's punch was grabbed, and put into a hold which put pressure on it's neck, Unit 2's clone jumped over her leg, and slammed down on top of Unit 2, pinning Asuka to the ground, and Unit 0 was intercepted mid air, before being pinned to the ground similar to Unit 2.

"I said, I don't intend to fight. I am speaking the right language right? How you Lilians separate yourself despite being the same is beyond my understanding," the Angel clones said in unison.

"You're speaking the right language, but you never said you _wouldn't _fight, _dummkopf!" _Asuka responded.

"Hmm, I guess you are correct, daughter of Lilith. Anyway, I'm ready to begin crossing dimensions, are you?"

With that the Angel clones exploded into an inky substance, that expanded to cover a large circle with the three Evangelions in the centre.

The ground gave way beneath the Evas, and they fell into the darkness below.

"Shinji! Asuka! Rei!" Misato screamed as all of the pilots cried out in terror as they fell.

* * *

Atop the wall surrounding the fortified city of Trost, Eren sat looking southwards. His home town of Shiganshina was there, out of his sight. The truth about the titans all out of his reach, for now. Mikasa stood behind him, looking out at the same direction. Armin was in a military building at the bottom of the wall, helping plan out the Shiganshina reestablishment plan with Erwin, Hange and Jean. Connie and Sasha were also on the wall, but were further down and happily eating meat together.

"We will return, Eren. We will go home," Mikasa said, knowing what her adoptive brother was pondering on. Eren looked up at her, the few bits of dried blood still just below his nose still evident, and smiled, well aware of her intents in cheering him up.

"I know, it's just...I began to doubt being able to actually get there. I mean...it's seems so far away..and with Reiner and Bertholdt out there somewhere, along with that big one..." he responded, beginning to trail off. He looked back out as the sun set in the south **[A/N I know it sets in the West, however, based on the AOT world map, Shiganshina would actually be to the most Westward city on Paradis] **and noticed a large black blur far off, barely crossing the horizon, the sun to its back and moving towards the wall slowly. Eren shot up immediately, well aware that at that distance, whatever was coming towards Trost was easily taller that the wall. Mikasa noticed Eren's unease and panic, quickly following his line of sight and spotting the large blur in the distance, and immediately moving.

"Eren! We have to warn the others!"

"I'm already on it," he said, biting hard into his hand, causing a loud crack of lightning to be seen and heard and titan steam to erupt from his titan body, kneeling on the wall with one knee down and arms ready to jump.

Sasha and Connie used their ODM gear to get up on Eren's shoulder, opposite to Mikasa who occupied the other shoulder.

Sasha yelled out, "What's happening Eren?!" Eren extended his right arm to point at the blur in the distance, at which Connie and Sasha brandished their swords similarly to Mikasa. Eren felt a dozen ODM hooks sink into the skin on his back, as well as hear a lot of ODM gas as soldiers flew up the wall to get an understanding of the situation. He kept his arm still extended to give the other soldiers an understanding of whats happening. Levi and Jean came up and hooked onto his hair, standing on the sides of his neck. Erwin came up the wall, looked out at the blur that was now becoming more clear by the second, and yelled down to troops at the bottom.

"POSSIBLE ENEMY CONTACT. ALERT THE MPs AND GARRISON TROOPS IN THE AREA AND SEND MESSENGERS OUT!"

The bells of a titan attack began ringing, loud and hard. Citizens began rushing towards the gates leading to the inside of Wall Rose.

The blur separated into three tall, slender humanoid figures at this point, all of which lumbering towards the wall, striking imposing figures with their backs to the sun, becoming bigger and bigger and becoming more and more recognisable as non-titans by the second.

Hange, having landed on the wall, yelled out, "Those are easily in excess of 60, no, 70 metres! What the hell are we fighting now!?"

Erwin butted in, "Don't make assumptions," his eyes still locked on the approaching three silhouettes. They had incredibly oddly slender physiques, with shoulders that extended above their heads.

A tense silence fell upon everyone on the wall, Eren moving his arm and preparing to jump it need be.

Erwin broke the silence.

"They may not be hostiles."

Everyone looked at him, utterly perplexed by his statement. After all, everything that came from outside the walls that were large, were hostile.

Right?

The soldiers on the wall did not drop in alertness in the ensuing 10 minutes that it took for the approaching...things to become visible.

The soldiers could feel the fear that they were being enveloped in. Even the veteran Scouting Regiment soldiers were being taken over by this. Even Eren, undoubtedly the strongest and most powerful being on top of the wall

As per Hange's prediction, the _monsters_ that were approaching the wall were in excess of 75 metres tall – the largest beings, no, the largest things that any human has seen. Ever. However, the heights were not the reason the soldiers were worried.

It was the armour.

But it was not like Reiner's titan's armour. It was metal armour.

"That armour, it's definitely metal. It's like the books I used to read, before the titans, when humans fought each other they used to wear metal suits, that protected them in lots of places," Armin said, the information clearly entering Erwin's and Hange's brains, causing them to start thinking about the possibility that the humans that undoubtedly lived somewhere beyond the walls were far too advanced for them to even hold a candle to.

Eren stood up, standing tall on the Trost wall in order to match the height of giants approaching them. Now in complete view, the three giants were unnatural colour, further reinforcing that they were clearly at least partially man-made, the one on the right being navy in colour, with one 'eye', if the red ball in the middle could even be called that. The one on the left was red, with four green 'eyes' in different corners on its face, and although all of the giants were intimidating, the one in the middle was the most intimidating. It's purple exterior highlighted the white eyes that seemed to have been lit up, similar to a lamp behind a window, but more white. It had a large horn coming out of the head, adding to the intimidation factor, and sharp enough to be rammed into something.

Less than twenty metres from the wall, all three of the giants stopped moving, and in response the soldiers lifted their swords up to show intent to harm, Eren letting out a scream as if to tell them not to move closer, even though everyone on the wall knew the uselessness compared to enemies of this size.

The purple giant then spoke, in a high pitched, boyish yet fatigued voice.

"Anou, sumimasen desuga,

koko wa doko desuka?"

* * *

**Translation:** "Ummm, please excuse me but, where is this place?"

* * *

R&R Please!

I know my writing is not the greatest certainly, but I figured I'd might as well return to Fanfiction because at least I'll be giving others something to do.

**Yuma:** Don't take 5 years to put up the next chapter. Please.

Yeah yeah, I'll try not to, but exams start mid-October and end mid-November, so don't get your hopes up, but I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple of week.

Cheers,

Drez


End file.
